1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording apparatuses provided with pallets which support recording media are used. Of these, for example, JP-A-5-138856 discloses a recording apparatus which carries out recording onto a recording medium while moving a moving printing platform, which corresponds to a pallet, around.
In this manner, users desire not only to carry out recording with high recording quality in recording apparatuses provided with pallets which support recording media, but also to improve the transport efficiency of the recording media.
Here, JP-A-5-138856 described above does not specifically disclose how to move and control the moving printing platform at the recording positions. That is, the recording apparatus which is disclosed in JP-A-5-138856 does not have a configuration where recording is carried out with high recording quality or where the transport efficiency of the recording media is improved.